They Rise Once Again
by Rusty14
Summary: Sakura is an archaeologist that is working on an old dig site, about an old long forgotten kingdom. But she and her children get sent back in time to the king. Can they find a way to get back home or will they stay with the king in his time? Sorry for the weak summary, hope the story's better.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles; this is just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Some names will be familiar with other shows. General rating might change.**

**Name: They Rise Once Again**

**Anime: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Beta'd: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s):**

**SakuraxSyaoran**

**TomoyoxEriol**

**YukitoxToya**

**_Summary_: **Sakura is an archaeologist that is working on an old dig site, about an old long forgotten kingdom. But she and her children get sent back in time to the king. Can they find a way to get back home or will they stay with the king in his time?

* * *

Chapter One

"Mama!" A brown haired woman's head shot up from dusting a carving on the wall. The woman was Sakura Kinomoto, one of the top archeologists at the dig. She was the mother of twins; a son and daughter; Fai and Chii, everyone had gotten use to the kids at the dig. Their father had left Sakura when she refused to listen to him when he commanded something. The twins were learning about the dig, about the culture and history, more mothers started bringing their own kids to the dig as well. It gave the twins more friends to play with if only they weren't interested in the dig. They'd be with a digger or they were being taught how to tell the difference between certain artifacts of the dig. It was 5 year old Fai who had called her; Chii was the more shyer of the two.

"Yes sweetheart what is it?" Sakura asked as a digger helped Fai down to the pit.

"Mama could Chii and I spend time with you and Uncle Jiro?" Fai asked as he showed his bright blue eyes. They took after their paternal grandmother with her blue eyes and bright blonde hair.

Sakura smiled, "but wouldn't you and Chii rather play with the children around here than learning about a dig?" Sakura asked as Chii came closer they both shook their heads. She sighed as she handed them a brush each.

"Excuse me Sakura?" A woman called out.

"Yes?" Sakura called back walking over to the group as an older student showed the twins how to examine something.

"There's a weird language but nobody can read it" she said as Sakura came closer, she came up to the tablet like they had in Egypt. She was given something to brush away the dirt.

"It says 'Here lays our King forever our guardian and father.' Wait a minute, I think I heard about him. A king that no one ever heard the name of, but many claim that he was a cold hearted king" Sakura said as her kids heard their story.

"Oh poor king" Chii said as she came closer with Fai, "he must've been lonely by himself," Fai nodded as Sakura smiled.

"They say he became king at a very young age, seeing his father and mother killed just a few days before his birthday. It's debatable on what he was like." Sakura said as Fai placed a hand on the tablet.

"Maybe he wasn't like that at all" Fai thought as his mother stroked his hair.

"Dinner time!" their cook shouted as the group got up to the ladder, two other people were there to help them all up the ladder, Sakura felt a wind blow around her as she turned to the tablet.

"Sakura." Her American student, Jesse, reached down to her to help. She turned back around and took his hand climbing out and took her son and daughter's hands as Chii yawned. "Okay we need to make sure you kids go to bed early tonight, than we can get up earlier to learn more kay?" Sakura asked as she brushed her daughter's hair out of her face.

"Yes Mommy" both said in unison smiling brightly up at their mother as they say down at a bench where their 'Uncle Jiro' placed two smaller bowels down in front of them. Both immediately made faces at their veggies, Sakura and the others laughed.

"Mommy why do we have to eat this and you don't?" Fai asked as they noticed that they were the only ones that were eating vegetables.

"Because you two need it more than me but-" Sakura quickly took a small handful of veggies from a laughing cook, "happy my pets?" Sakura smiled at her son who nodded enthusiastically with a bright smile.

After an eventful dinner filled with laughs and shouting from people, Sakura got her children to bed. "Mommy my tummy doesn't feel good" Fai said as Sakura tucked them in together, Chii looked worried at her twin.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, you're probably just overheated again, you just rest and I'm sure you'll be bouncing around tomorrow morning okay?" Sakura asked Fai who nodded as they curled up together. Sakura got up and saw their curator peering inside to see his 'grandchildren.' They had started calling him Grandpa from an early age from meeting him.

"How are they?" He asked smiling at the sleeping duo.

"Their good. Fai said he hasn't been feeling to well, I figured it was just from being overheated today" Sakura said as he nodded.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine, good night dear" he left the tent as Sakura waved bye and laced up the door before crawling into bed with her drooling kids.

* * *

"Mommy!" Fai's shout warned Sakura before he pounced on her. She groaned before snuggling with her smiling son. She kissed his head as she saw that he looked good.

"You feeling better baby?" Sakura asked her son who nodded and closed his eyes and laid his head against her neck.

"Yeah, Grandpa said that it was just the heat from yesterday" Fai said as he looked up with a bright smile.

"Hmm, well that's good baby. Is your sister out there with the others?" Sakura asked as Fai nodded. "Okay come one, let's get up" Sakura patted his back to get up.

Fai was talking to Chii with their mother about another tablet. "Mommy how do these carvings tell us about the past?" Fai asked Sakura who was trying to decipher a carving.

"Well certain pictures can mean certain things, but others like us are taught to read different languages." Sakura explained as she continued to read the tablet. Fai did an 'ahh' as Chii found a ring.

"Mommy" Chii pulled on her shorts. Sakura looked down and crouched down as she looked the ring.

"This looks rare, looks like a size for a man's. Beautiful craftsmanship through the dirt and rust. Good job honey" Sakura kissed her daughter's head as Fai high-fived her with a smile. "Why don't you guys go show your findings okay?" Sakura suggested to them. Fai had found a bowel earlier when they got there. The two nodded as they raced out to go find 'Grandpa.'

Sakura sighed as she tried to figure out what the carvings meant. _'Okay, so the king disappeared from the kingdom at an unknown period. Alright I can't figure this out' _Sakura thought as she got up.

"Okay I'm taking a break from this" Sakura said as she saw her twins talking a mile a minute to the adults that were examining the artifacts.

* * *

"Mommy why are we still out here?" Fai asked as he sat next to her while reading a book about the types of carvings.

"Oh sorry baby do you want to go to sleep?" Sakura asked worried.

"No I was just wondering, it doesn't bother me for still being awake" Fai said as Chii looked at the old carving, before she noticed something.

"Mommy does this look weird. It seems odd" Chii said as her mom and twin came closer.

"It looks different right mama?" Fai asked as Sakura nodded examining the carving again.

Before any of them knew it something surrounded them and left nothing but the tools and book lying open.

* * *

**That's the end of this, hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**It was originally going to be Cardcaptor Sakura but I changed it when I added the children and what will happen later on. I'll try and be on time with the next chapter, school's ending soon and I'm trying to get all my homework turned in.**

**PW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter One**

**Name: They Rise Once Again**

**Anime: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Beta'd: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter r****ating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s):**

**SakuraxSyaoran**

**TomoyoxEriol**

**YukitoxToya**

**_Summary_: **Sakura is an archaeologist that is working on an old dig site, about an old long forgotten kingdom. But she and her children get sent back in time to the king. Can they find a way to get back home or will they stay with the king in his time?

* * *

Chapter Two

"Mama? Mama? Wake up" Fai's voice floated to Sakura's ears.

"How is she?" An unknown voice got her attention.

_'Wait a minute, who is that?' _Sakura thought as she groaned.

"Mommy!" Fai replied happily as he jumped onto the bed.

"Now hand on a minute" the man's voice said as a few others responded as well.

Opening her eyes she saw her worried children on the bed with her. "Ow" Sakura carefully got up.

"Are you feeling alright now miss?" A young man with white/greyish hair and glasses asked as he was sitting on the bed himself. Sakura nodded and pushed herself into a sitting position better. "Oh I'm sorry; I'm Yukito, the kingdom's high priest. Your son and daughter were just telling me about the three of you. You are Sakura correct?" He asked politely.

"Yes I hope they haven't been a problem while I was asleep" Sakura said as both gave bright smiles to her.

Yukito smiled, "oh they were fine, very helpful actually, they helped me clean a little when they noticed the mess around here" Yukito explained giving a chuckle. She smiled knowing that her kids were neat freaks like her.

"I'm glad they helped" Sakura rubbed her son's head gently as her daughter turned to the now opening door.

"Oh she's awake. That's good. I got her some clothes." The man resembled her older brother Touya.

"Ah Touya hello dear" Yukito said happily as Touya handed Sakura the clothes.

"Thank you" Sakura said as she carefully got up. Fai and Chii got off the bed themselves. Sakura now realized that their clothes were different. **(A/N: Think of Fai's clothing from his past. And Yukito and Touya's from Clow country)**

"We had a spare set of clothing for the children, I hope you didn't mind" Touya asked as Fai almost tripped. He knelt down and readjusted the coat for him. Sakura saw how he had love in his eyes while helping Fai out.

"No I don't mind, as long as my children kept their manners" Sakura said to them as her son looked at her.

"Yes mommy" he said smiling.

"They have been very polite since they woke up." Yukito said as he gently brushed Chii's hair out of her face. Sakura left to go change into the clothes. It consisted of a floor-length white dress with a large white coat that had a big hood; the white/blue coat was floor length and had bell sleeves with fur around the ends. **(A/N: Fai's adult coat) **She wore white slip on slippers with two metal anklets on her left ankle. She came out and her children 'ohhed' at her.

"Mama you look pretty" Fai said as he looked at her with Chii nodding.

"My, my Touya you chose right" Yukito said as he placed a hand on Touya's shoulder.

"Just happy they fit, she's a little small, but we can get the endings fixed if you'd like" Touya said seeing it almost cover her.

Sakura just smiled, "no its fine, and I like long skirts and coats."

Yukito smiled before a man came through the door. "Oh hello father" Yukito said still smiling.

"Hello Yukito, Touya, oh hello little ones who might you be?" The man knelt down to Fai's height as Chii hid behind him.

"I am known as Fai and she is my sister Chii" Fai introduced them both to the man. "May I ask your name sir?" Fai asked as he smiled.

"I'm Fujitaka, I'm Touya's father and Yukito's father-in-law" he said as Sakura just stared. Fujitaka turned around to see Sakura jump. "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Fujitaka, hello" he stretched out his hand to the woman.

"Oh hello I'm Sakura, I'm Fai and Chii's mother" Sakura shook his hand as Fujitaka smiled to her.

* * *

"Mommy can we go outside?" Fai asked Sakura who paused in her conversation with Touya and Yukito Fujitaka had been talking with the children about something outside.

"Fai" Sakura warned a now blushing 5 year old.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation" Fai sheepishly said as the two chuckled.

"It's quite alright Sakura he doesn't have to apologize we're not that formal anyway. Though we should get back to the palace," Touya said as Yukito nodded.

"I'm sorry if we kept you for so long" Sakura said worried they'd get into trouble from her.

"No it's alright, it's that we both can you to meet out king" Yukito said as Fai and Chii looked up.

"King?" Both asked curiously.

"Yes King Syaoran, do you want to go meet him?" Fujitaka asked the two who smiled brightly and nodded. "Okay let's go" Fujitaka said as he walked out with the twins following close.

Sakura smirked as she walked out with Touya and Yukito as they saw Fai watching everyone around him while Chii stayed behind him. Fujitaka led the way as people greeted the three males and greeted Sakura and her kids happily.

_'Everyone seems to be happy here, that there's happiness around the time' _Sakura thought.

"Everyone seems so peaceful here, and happy" Sakura noted as the boys chuckled.

"Yes our King takes every precaution in protecting our home, people on the outside would think he's a heartless person and doesn't care about his people" Touya started as Yukito finished.

"He's actually a very caring person and takes pride in his people he once told me after his fifth year as King that he couldn't be happier with these people" Yukito said as they came closer to the palace.

_'I wonder what he's really like than' _Sakura thought as a guard greeted Touya.

"Touya is head guard of the palace guards" Yukito explained as he held the door open for Sakura as Fai and Chii strayed close to their mom as they neared the throne room. The guards noticed them as they finished greeting Touya.

"We're bringing them to meet our king" Touya said as he stared them down, both quickly coward and opened the door for them. Walking they saw a young man talking with a marketer. "Thank you Your Grace, I thank you for allowing us to use a large field to grow our crops" the man said bowing his head to his king who nodded and signed off on the paper.

"Your Grace" Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka bowed to Syaoran who nodded and waved them up. He saw Sakura and the children behind them.

"And you are?" He asked walking up to the group who had gotten up.

"This is Sakura, these are her children Fai and Chii, everyone please allow us to introduce out King Syaoran Li" Fujitaka introduced everyone to each other. Syaoran bowed his head as Sakura and Chii curtsied while Fai bowed respectfully.

"They were found unconscious around the entrance, no wounds might've passed out from the heat" Yukito said as Syaoran nodded.

"Are you staying anywhere right now?" Syaoran asked, he seemed intrigued with her.

"Um, nowhere at the moment" Sakura said as Syaoran thought about something.

"There is a vacant house near the palace, I know the owner of the plot. They'll be willing to allow you and your children a home" Syaoran said as Sakura nodded.

"Thank you Your Grace. That's very nice of you to offer us housing" Sakura thanked him as he nodded his head again.

"I hope you enjoy your day Sakura" Syaoran said as Sakura curtsied once again.

"We'll take you there" Touya said as the men bowed to Syaoran before they led the kids out with Sakura.

_'She seems interesting, I'll have to keep an eye on her' _Syaoran thought as he sat at a table with his books.

* * *

"Wow" Sakura chuckled as her son raced around. Chii just stood beside her looking around.

"So it's okay?" Yukito asked as Sakura turned to them with a smile.

"It's perfect for us. Thank you" Sakura said as her son was examining all the little things with Chii who had unlatched from her side.

"We can come back later to help you with some furniture to be delivered." Touya said as Fai was looking for something, he was looking under a table before laughing.

They all turned to him as he pulled out a pure black kitten that meowed to him before licking his face purring as he cuddled it. "Who's this sweetie?" Sakura asked as Fai brought the kitten up to them.

"A kitten I found just now in the bedroom" Fai said as Sakura picked the kitten up from her grinning son.

"Such a pretty kitty" Sakura cooed over the small kitten. Yukito came closer to them to look at the kitten.

"Doesn't look like tis cared for, could just be a stray" Yukito said as he allowed the kitten to bat at his hand.

"Can we keep her?" Chii suddenly asked from Touya's side.

"Sure sweetie" Sakura said as she handed the kitten to her.

"Alright we should get back to the palace to check in" Fujitaka said as they nodded. "We'll be back soon to help" Fujitaka said as he patted Fai's head.

Sakura nodded with a smile, "thank you once again for everything" she said as Touya nodded and led Yukito out after Fujitaka left.

* * *

**End of chapter two hope you liked it and personally this was a best for me to have another chapter up just a day or two after the previous one. Thanks again for those who followed everyone.**

**PW~**


End file.
